


Teach Me

by pinefree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper turns to Bill to help him face his nightmares. // Super quick exercise to get into writing this ship. More to come later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

"Teach me. Please."

The desperation in Dipper's voice was suddenly very apparent. Perhaps more than he would have liked it to sound. The crack at the end sealed the grin on Bill's face, and he slowly held out his hand. The blue flames flickered, illuminating Dipper's pained face before him. 

"You got it, kid."

As soon as Dipper's hand was entwined with Bill's, everything went dark.

The Dreamscape. Dipper remembered it well, but a nervous fear still fluttered in his stomach. He took a deep breath, assuring himself that if he could face poltergeists, dinosaurs, and shapeshifting monsters, he could certainly face his dreams. 

And yet, he felt absolutely nothing could prepare him for this.  
\--  
It had started a few weeks ago, when Dipper began waking in cold sweats. Horrible visions of Mabel's dismembered body, Stan's bloody carcass, Soos' intestines bursting from his body... Nightmares of people he loved dying. 

Gravity Falls was in his past, and yet he lingered on the memories often. High school was well behind him, and unlike most of his friends, he decided to use his post-graduation freedom to explore the creepy capitals of the world. Meeting with experts and fellow lovers of the paranormal, he was able to continue flexing his problem solving and analytical skills. The universities would never be able to give him what he truly loved: the strange and unusual, the inexplicable, the positively mind-blowing truths of the abnormal world  
But Gravity Falls he loved, and he considered it his home. Returning to the Mystery Shack after graduation brought a heavy cocktail of emotions to the surface, nothing shy of complete elation, nostalgia, questioning, and of course...

Dread. 

Gravity Falls held so much that he loved. But when Dipper loved, he loved hard. Obsession? Some might call it that. Especially when it came to him. The fast-talking trans-dimensional being of complete power and manipulation. How could he ever forget?  
\--  
Once in the Dreamscape, Dipper held his stance on the ground. Being inside his own head gave him a queasy feeling, but he swallowed it down and faced Bill.

"So, what do we do?"

Bill stayed uncharacteristically quiet before gesturing forward. Dipper looked up, straining his eyes to see what lay ahead. Oh no.

He faintly made out his sister's smile, rosy cheeks glowing as per usual. He felt a rush of relief at her familiar face, but knew that things were about to change. A demon or monster would snatch her up, tearing her apart, leaving Dipper helpless to watch and do nothing. 

"The hardest part is letting go. It's just a dream."

Bill's words were sobering, and Dipper straightened up. It's just a dream. His sister-- the real one-- was probably have a slumber party right now with her roommates in the hip, trendy city she chose after art school. Happy, alive. Not here.

Not like this.

Dipper took a running start, using his imagination to generate beams of energy and light and whatever the hell else he needed to tear this demon's face off. Protecting his dream-sister was all he wanted. Even if it meant playing into the hands of his rival, his enemy, his obsession.

Squeezing his eyes shut to forget the triangle, his adrenaline pushed him forward as he began to punch and claw and fight the beast. More came though, the bodies of his loved ones struggling in their mouths and claws. Dipper was ferocious, allowing years of struggling and anger and aggression to surface. His blows were enough to send the dream-demons back, despite his less than graceful fighting style. 

He emerged covered in blood. Breathing hard, he hugged each of the people he had saved, allowing himself to finally relax. They faded, and he expected to wake up any second... a faint slow clap echoed throughout the Dreamscape.

"Well well, how sweet does revenge feel, Pine Tree?"

"You would know, Bill. I want to go home now."

The triangle raised an eyebrow. "You don't think you're getting away that easy, do you?"

Dipper's heartrate quickened, but he held a strong face. "I've taken you on once in here, I can do it again." 

Bill laughed that laugh, obnoxious and frantic, the laugh that Dipper found himself reimagining in his head perhaps too often. 

"I like you, kid. Let's not wait this long to meet again."

And with a snap, Dipper woke up in his bed in the little Mystery Shack he had slept in for countless summer nights.


End file.
